


Blake's New Year

by AnimatedAaron



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, House Party, Humor, Ladybug - Freeform, New Year, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedAaron/pseuds/AnimatedAaron
Summary: At a New Year Party, Blake looks for a reason to leave. Yang gives her a reason to stay. No, it's not Yang herself. Ladybug. OneShot.





	Blake's New Year

The students danced in the large house to the music. It wasn't a crazy sort of gathering with debauchery or any sort of rule breaking. Just the type with balloons and party hats and the couples all in the kitchen kissing.

"Ugh." Blake groaned seeing the slew of individual couples blocking her path to the backyard. As an introvert, she wasn't quite yet in hell. But Blake was slowly getting there as she had to hug the walls getting around everyone. Every step had to be around an empty plastic cup or barely full balloon. By the time she got to the back patio, Blake felt as if she had just went through an annoying mini-game.

At this simple New Year's party, there wasn't one a single person the Fauna knew.

"BLAKE! BABY!"

Other than her teammates that is.

"Hi Yang." She said dryly having a top heavy girl engulf her in a wild hug. "Please take me home."

Unfortunately, Yang could barely hear her over the pumping dubstep tunes blasting in what seemed like all directions. Clearly, the cat hadn't adapted to the setting she was talked into.

Yang's toothy smile shinned bright, "Oh come on. It's a party! Have fun! Dance with a guy. Or girl. Or broom stick." Yang wasn't drunk (it wasn't a 21+ party), she was just really hyper on sugar. And there was the host franticly picking up after everyone who treated his lawn like a waste dump.

"I'm not that desperate." Blake said scooting close to Yang. She wanted to avoid contact with anyone else she didn't know. The blonde saw her friend's uncomfortable antics and decided to help out.

"Tell ya what." Yang began, "Do me favor and go find Ruby. She borrowed some money from me and I want to clear my debts before we hit the New Year. Kay?"

Rolling her eyes, "This isn't a video game."

"Well just play along." Yang joked walking toward the boy who was still freaking out about the debris.

Blake let out a groan of frustration. She wasn't a party person. With every pulsating beat of a song she never heard before and never wanted to hear again, she thought of every book she could've just stayed home and read.

"Here." Yang said. Blake somehow managed that. Turning around, she witnessed this adventure loving girl, helping out a stressed out teen clean up a yard. She began picking up loose cups. But after three, another person dropped theirs on the floor.

This was what set her off.

"LISTEN UP!" she shouted grabbing everyone's attention. At this level, the music was second in volume. "NEXT PERSON WHO DOESN"T KNOW HOW A GARBAGE CAN WORKS CAN GO HOME! GOT IT?!"

The majority was a collection of fear stricken nods. There were a select few freshmen calling back 'Yes ma'am'. Blake just snickered heading back inside to find Ruby.

!

It was about twenty minutes of awkward scanning through a compacted crowd in every room. Blake had to look at everyone under her height in a red top and a black skirt. Surprisingly, that was a lot more difficult than it seemed. Not because that was the theme or anything, but because Blake had to keep eyes off of her. From the bow on her head, to the black pants outlining her hips. People looking at something she wanted secret and people (mainly boys) looking at her like a piece of meat.

Every pass by a short girl with black hair made her question if it was actually Ruby since her mind was on two other things involving twenty other eyes. Then, she had to go back to make sure. Blake just wanted to find her team leader and get out before she decked one of these boys for reaching.

"Hey Blake." Weiss said coming from the other side of the second floor hallway.

"Where's Ruby?" She asked very crisply.

Slightly annoyed, "Nice to see you too."

The Fauna bowed her head feeling defeated.

"Sorry. I just want to get out of here." Blake said exhausted.

"So why do you need Ruby if you just want to leave?"

"Cause she owes Yang money."

"…So why do you need Ruby?" Weiss asked again. Blake's sigh told her to just help out her friend solve whatever problem was occurring. "I saw her on the balcony last I checked. But hurry up. It's almost midnight." Blake suddenly got a burst of energy bolting off down the hall.

"Thank you!" her echo went out,

"No problem." Weiss said under her breath.

!

The moon was big and bright amongst the vast sea of scattered stars between the black patches. A girl in a red short-sleeve top, black skirt and party hat leaned against the railing taking in the sight.

"Ruby." Blake alerted.

"Hey Blake." Ruby responded not moving from her spot.

There were a few other couples around them. Not enough to make Belladonna anxious or ruin a private conversation.

"You enjoying the party?" Ruby asked.

"Not at all. Way to loud." Blake answered.

Ruby made eye contact, "Yeah. Quiet is nice."

For some reason, Yang's request melted away at the sight of Ruby's innocent smile. It made the loud music making the floor under them vibrate seem…irrelevant. The tension Blake cared with her for the past twenty five minutes washed away.

"You okay?" Ruby asked turning to fully face Blake. Just like that, Blake cracked a genuine smile. Not from humor or relief.

"Yeah." Blake took a few more steps blocking Ruby in. The smaller girl's back was against the rail and her palms gripped the lining arching her arms. Her team member slipped her own arms on either side of Ruby's waist gripping her lovingly. A gradual pull so their chest touched, and Ruby began to blush brighter than the highlighted tips in her hair.

"I'm much better now." Blake said in a voice her girlfriend couldn't refuse.

To them, it didn't matter that the countdown to midnight happened a minute after the kiss. Holding onto the other into the New Year was much more satisfying.

END


End file.
